The utility model relates to the protection of vehicles, namely, protective outer cases intended to protect parked automobiles from the environmental effects: mud, snow, rain, hail, and summer overheating of the vehicle and winter overcooling at short stands in between trips.
Known is a protective case for a vehicle RU No 222439070, B60R 11/00 Jan. 10, 2005. The case follows the automobile outline and ensures protection of parked automobiles from the environmental effects. However, this case is inconvenient in terms of installation on and removal from the vehicle as the case has to be repeatedly folded/unfolded and, furthermore, it takes additional space in the trunk. Another drawback of this case is that it is not designed to protect the vehicle from overheating in summer and overcooling in winter.
Known is a protective case for a vehicle US 2008174144 A1, B60J 11/0000, Jul. 24, 2008. The protective case consists of a layer of high-strength polymer and a light-reflecting layer of metal foil. The case follows the automobile outline and ensures protection of parked automobiles from the environmental effects and protects the vehicle from overheating in summer. However, this case is also inconvenient in terms of installation on and removal from the vehicle as the case has to be repeatedly folded/unfolded and, furthermore, it also takes additional space in the trunk.
Known is a protective device for a vehicle CN 201784442 U, B60J 11/02, Apr. 6, 2011 (prototype of the first option). This protective device contains a flexible case that follows the automobile outline and a container that houses the flexible case. The container is installed in the rear of the automobile. The flexible case is wound on the rotating shaft installed in the container. This protective device allows for convenient storage, easy and quick installation and removal of the flexible case from the vehicle, as it does not have to be carried in the trunk and it is always available. However, the protective device is not designed to protect the vehicle from overheating in summer or overcooling in winter.
Known is a protective device for a vehicle CN 201009718 Y, B60J 11/02, Jan. 23, 2008 (prototype of the second option). Such a protective device contains a flexible case that follows the automobile outline and a container that houses the flexible case. The container is installed in the rear of the automobile on the inner side of the trunk. The flexible case is wound on the rotating shaft installed in the container. This protective device allows for convenient storage, easy and quick installation to and removal of the case from the vehicle, as it does not have to be carried in the trunk and it is always available. However, the protective device is not designed to protect the vehicle from overheating in summer or overcooling in winter.